


I'll See You on the Road

by Yitzock



Category: Never Let Me Go - All Media Types, Never Let Me Go - Kazuo Ishiguro
Genre: Eyes, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yitzock/pseuds/Yitzock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathy H. helps someone whose car has stopped at the side of the road.  She does not immediately realise why he looks familiar to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll See You on the Road

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic I thought up after I finished Never Let Me Go for one of my classes.

She was driving away from that field in Norfolk, the lost corner of England. She was driving and trying – though she was failing – to cling to the moment she had just had, when she came upon a car pulled over at the side of the road. There was a man standing next to it and waving his arms. She couldn’t hear him, but she could see his mouth forming the word “help.”

She slowed down and pulled over just ahead of the man’s car. She parked and when she got out the man had already started towards her.

“Are you all right?” she asked. The man answered, but Kathy missed what he said because she was distracted by his eyes. She was not sure why, but there was something about them. She had never seen this man before, yet his eyes drew her in with familiarity.

“What was that?” she asked him, needing him to repeat himself, having been so distracted by her thoughts that she hadn't heard what the man had said.

“Would you mind if I use your car battery to get mine started?”

“Yes, fine. Do you have jumper cables?”

“Yes, I’ll get them,” and he walked back to his car and popped open the boot.

She watched him, looking at his eyes as he fetched the cables, walked around the front of the car to open the bonnet and connected the cables. When he turned around he said he needed her to turn her car around, so she did.

They connected the cables to her battery and before they knew it the man’s engine was started.

When he smiled and thanked her, she was certain she knew his eyes, but she still wasn’t sure whose eyes they might be – someone from the Cottages, she was certain, but whom?

She looked him in the eye and gave him a firm handshake.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I never got your name.”

“Kathy,” she said.

“Nice to meet you, Kathy. I’m Thomas.”

All at once it hit her. It had been but a short time since she had last seen those eyes, she was almost appalled it had taken so long to realize why they were familiar to her.

“Thanks, again. Have a great day,” said Thomas before going back to his car.

She let him go first until his car had nearly disappeared on the horizon, before starting her own car and getting back on her way.

She had looked into Tommy’s eyes so many times. It was silly, she knew, but she wondered if this man, with Tommy’s eyes, could now see things the way Tommy did. She humoured herself for a while, but then let the idea float away. It was not Tommy’s eyes that mattered in the end, it was his soul, and she would never forget who he was or what he meant to her.


End file.
